Stephen Kellerman
Dr. Stephen Kellerman is a character from the 2009 video game, Batman: Arkham Asylum. Kellerman is one of the psychiatrists at Arkham Asylum. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Dr. Kellerman was one of the doctors who was kidnapped by the Joker's Henchmen. He, along with Aaron Cash, were trapped in the Patient Observation Room, which was full of laughing toxin, until Batman appeared and rescued them. When meeting with the other rescued doctors and Batman in the Sanatorium, Dr. Young insisted on going to the Arkham Mansion to retrieve her notes. Cash agreed to escort her to the Mansion and, after that, to a safe hiding place. They left. Batman noticed more henchmen coming up the elevator. He advised the remaining doctors (Dr. Cassidy and Kellerman), to go back to the Patient Observation Room and hide there. They remained there for the rest of the game, and survived the incident along with Dr.Cassidy and an unnamed doctor. The doctors in the Patient Observation Room survived Joker's takeover. It was assumed that he returned to his usual duties at the asylum until it was closed down by Mayor Sharp. Patient Interviews with Jonathan Crane Patient Interview #6, January 22nd * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Patient interview 6. Dr. Crane has been back in custody for 3 weeks. Regular sessions have been inconclusive. I am not sure he is actually insane. * Jonathan Crane: Good evening, Stephen. How are you tonight? * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: I'm conducting the session, Jonathan. * Jonathan Crane: Of course. If that helps you cope, I wouldn't have it any other way. * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Let's talk about the events 3 weeks ago. What did you think you'd achieve? Dr. Murphy is still in therapy. * Jonathan Crane: I wanted to understand him. His personal demons. His fears. It's all quite fascinating, really. * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: But you are... were a respected doctor. A brilliant mind, now just another resident in Arkham. * Jonathan Crane: Can I have a drink? A strong one? This kind of question bores me. * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: I'm afraid not. * Jonathan Crane: Interesting choice of words, Doctor. Tell me, what are you afraid of? Patient Interview #9, January 29th * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Patient interview 9. Dr. Crane continues to evade questions. I believe he is quite sane. Just evil. He takes no interest in the people he has hurt. His research appears to be the only motivating factor in his life. What is it about fear that drives your obsessions? * Jonathan Crane: Fear drives everything, Stephen. Everything. Your life is governed by fear. Every decision you make is a product of that fear. * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Don't be ridiculous. * Jonathan Crane: You married your wife...Margaret, isn't it?...because you were scared of dying alone. You have children because you are scared of leaving nothing behind that really matters. You go to the doctors because you're scared of dying. Do I need to go on? * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: No. I think that will be all for today. Guards! Patient Interview #12, February 14th * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Today I have another interview with Crane. I cannot say I am looking forward to it. I've been feeling anxious. I don't like to admit it, but...I think he's getting to me. * Jonathan Crane: How are you today? * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: I keep telling you, this is my session. * Jonathan Crane: It was your session, Doctor, but not anymore. * Security Guard: Are you OK, doc? * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: I think...yes..I... * Jonathan Crane: Oh, he's fine. Just questioning his grip on reality. You should be doing the same any second... * Security Guard: Mom, is that you? Wait, what are you doing? * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Get off of me... Help. I need help here. I can't breathe... * Jonathan Crane: Like I said... You're all part of my experiment now! Asylum Interview #1, February 14th * Jonathan Crane: Asylum interview 1. My experiment is underway. Working alone, I have created my ultimate Fear Gas, its potency a revelation. * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Ah! Ahh! They're all over me! * Security Guard: Please, daddy, don't do it! Ah! Ahh! * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Keep away! Keep away! Keep away! * Jonathan Crane: I have pumped enough gas into the Medical Center to break 100 minds. It should only be a matter of time before... of glass shattering What? * Batman: Give it up, now! * Jonathan Crane: How...how are you still standing? How come it's not affecting you? * Batman: Who says it's not? * Jonathan Crane: I knew it. What was it like? What have you seen? * Batman: Officer Cash. Get this formula to the air-conditioning system. Now! You failed, Crane. Again. I've been working with Dr. Kellerman, creating an antidote to the toxins in your cologne. He fooled you, Crane. How does that make you feel? Threatened, humiliated? Scared? Patient interview with Pamela Isley Patient Interview #41, November 12th * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Patient interview. Pamela Lillian Isley. November 12, 11:33 AM. Good morning, Pamela. How are you today? * Poison Ivy: Fine. Today is a special day. * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: What do you mean? * Poison Ivy: This is the anniversary of my new life, when I found my true self, my destiny. * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Are you referring to the event with Dr. Woodrue? * Poison Ivy: Yes, what else? Of course, at the time I thought Jason had poisoned me, but in retrospect he did me a huge favor. * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: And why do you believe what he did has... helped you? * Poison Ivy: He showed me the bigger world. A world I should protect. Of course, my first offer was rejected. * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Offer? You tried to kill everyone in Gotham. * Poison Ivy: Well, sometimes you need to prune back hard in order to make something flourish. Patient Interview #42, November 14th * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Patient interview. Pamela Lillian Isley. November 14, 10:21 AM. Hello, Pamela. Today, I'd like to go back to something you said in our last conversation. * Poison Ivy: Ask me anything you like. * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: You said your first offer to help Gotham was rejected, how can you possibly believe that? * Poison Ivy: What do you mean? * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: You released thousands of poisonous spores into Gotham, killed hundreds of people. How does that help anybody? * Poison Ivy: I'm not interested in bodies, Doctor. Horrible fleshy sacks walking around destroying my poor babies with their greed and arrogance. * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: But aren't you one of those fleshy sacks? You're a...were a doctor too. How can you turn your back on us? * Poison Ivy: Quite easily, as it happens, but not you...Stephen. You're different. I feel we have a connection. * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Really? You do? (Dr. Kellerman is slowly being seduced by Ivy's mind control and is falling under her spell) * Poison Ivy: Of course.. Patient Interview #43, November 15th * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Pamela! I got you what you asked for. Do you like it? * Poison Ivy: Oh yes, Stephen, I love it. Such a beautiful flower. Do you mind it if i keep it? * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Oh no, Pamela. I can't leave it. It's against all the rules. I'll just bring it and show it to you when I visit. * Poison Ivy: But it's me, Stephen. I get so lonely on my own. You wouldn't want me to be lonely, would you? * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: No, of course not. Keep it. Just don't let anyone see it. Really. No one. * Poison Ivy: You can trust me, Stephen. Thank you. Now give me a kiss. * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: I can't... people will see. * Poison Ivy: No one's watching. What is wrong with you? Don't you love me? Call me Ivy. * Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Of course I love you. Patient Interrogation #1, November 17th * Warden Quincy Sharp: Where is Doctor Kellerman? * Poison Ivy: How should I know, Warden? It does seem careless of you to have lost him. * Warden Quincy Sharp: I have no time for your games Miss Isley. Tell me where you have him. We have security footage of you and him leaving your cell last night. * Poison Ivy: So? * Warden Quincy Sharp: Do I need to spell it out? We know you hypnotized him, or whatever it is that you do. We know he took you somewhere, but conveniently, security cameras across the island were mysteriously covered by leaves and flowers at 3 AM. Now tell me where he is! * Poison Ivy: I’m not saying a word unless you do exactly what I tell you to do. Patient Interrogation #3, November 18th * Warden Quincy Sharp: We found him. No thanks to you. The poor man could have died. * Poison Ivy: So? * Warden Quincy Sharp: He has a wife. A child. * Poison Ivy: As do the plants he tramples underfoot. The spores he breathes in and destroys have children. Why does he deserve anything more than them? You people ignore what is happening in front of your eyes. * Warden Quincy Sharp: I refuse to put the welfare of plants before the welfare of people. * Poison Ivy: And that is why you will lose. There's more happening than you know, Warden. It’s all connected. Dialogue *''"I suppose the mysterious Patient X was kept down on the lower floors."'' *''"Just after you took the elevator down, the PA was full of screaming. It was horrible."'' *''"Did you find the commissioner?"'' *''"How much more can these old buildings take before they collapse?"'' *''"What's happening? The whole building started shaking."'' *''"Fireworks? What's there to celebrate?"'' Trivia * Dr. Kellerman was known to have treated two of Gotham City's most dangerous criminals: Poison Ivy and Scarecrow. * The password to Kellerman ArkhamCare file is edinburgh. Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Staff